


五次Braxton试图追踪他的兄长，一次他成功了

by ELLL



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, The Accountant (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLL/pseuds/ELLL





	五次Braxton试图追踪他的兄长，一次他成功了

看完电影后激情产物。  
真·骨科预警  
肉渣预警  
大本太软我不管我就是吃弟兄。不适者请自行劝退。

 

五次Braxton试图追踪他的兄长，一次他成功了

 

1  
距离十年后的首次重逢已经过去了三天，Christian还是没来找他。  
电话，没有。信件，没有。某条不知名道路上的擦肩，没有。以难以想象的方式到达的会面通知，也没有。  
Braxton想：我恨。  
在和Christian分离的十年里，他在道上可谓是威名赫赫（部分是因为翻脸不认人的坏脾气），虽然他没有他哥那种听起来就很炫酷的代号，虽然他哥在武力上仍能单方面碾压他，但他也只是输给过他哥而已，他的侦察能力委实不是盖的。  
在焦灼地等待了三天后，Braxton Wolff决定追踪他堪称人间杀器的天才兄弟。

 

……他失败了。

 

自那晚Chris走出客厅，走入屋外黑暗的一瞬间，他便如泥龙入海一般消失得无影无踪。他兄长自从吃了一次亏后就对监控器产生了抗体，Braxton试图通过监控预测他走向的尝试完败。  
接着，他试图借助财政部官员的追查——他也是最近才知道财政部某名官员以及他带出来的接班人对他哥哥怀抱的单方面爱恨交织的情感（我哥才他妈的不在乎呢），然而连对方动用各种手段、前后耗费近十年的努力都无疾而终，再加上他哥最近才完成了一次完美逃脱，此刻正是警惕性最强的时候，他才不信他们有办法找到Chris。  
他放弃这条路，只是因为他知道他哥哥有多厉害，不是因为如果不是财政部相逼Chris可能再也不会来见他。绝对不是。  
他甚至去找了Dana（他不会承认他讨厌她的）！Chris当然不可能再回来找她，他不愿再置她于危险之中。  
Braxton想，他的兄长不能够也不需要一个女人的理解，他需要的是一个能够永远看顾着他的后背也永远不会弃他而去的兄弟，正如他从小到大所做的那样。

 

2  
在那次时隔十年的聚餐之后，Braxton Wolff再度失去了他兄长的行踪。

 

他发誓，他真的只有那么一点点，一点点掉以轻心了。  
在他哥破天荒地带他到家里，亲手为他做了一顿饭，还主动开口留他一起打靶之后，他天真地以为十年的分离和相聚时他发的一顿脾气终于让他哥意识到自己的错误，打算认真地、双向地、主动地改善兄弟关系了，所以他也就宽容地只在他哥的新房子、房子四周、房车及行李箱里安装了几个窃听器和追踪装置，便心满意足地滚回老窝。  
但当他把全部身家都打包好来到他哥的据点时，他震惊地发现，新房子在、房车在、行李箱在，只有他哥不见踪影。  
他又跑了。一声招呼也不打，什么信息也没留。  
被留在萧瑟的秋风里的他的亲爱的弟弟，只想把一打子弹轰进他天才的脑瓜里。

 

Braxton颓废了好几天，如果说过去的十年寻找有留给他什么经验的话，那就是——如果Chris有心想躲，那他Braxton就是重活一辈子也绝对找不着他。  
可他该死地能怎么办？  
他还是只能心甘情愿地满世界找啊。

 

……然后他又失败了。

 

3  
Christian冤枉，他真没想跑的。  
他被绑架了。在他自己的家里。在Braxton走了之后。  
他又不是超级英雄，一时不察中了暗算也是情有可原，毕竟他知道的太多，他的顾客又基本黑心。绝对不是因为他一边在思考怎么妥善处理这段他单方面以为已经破裂的兄弟情，一边清理Braxton装的窃听器和追踪器导致一时分心被下了药。  
现在，他被绑着手吊在铁杆上，迅速地计算着Braxton这次生的气能靠打他一顿消掉的几率。  
……Christian Wolff没忍住颤抖了一下。

 

Braxton暴躁且毫无章法地解决完一干小喽啰之后一脚踹开了铁门。  
然后他和他亲爱的、完好无损的、看上去一丝伤痕也无的哥哥面面相觑。  
Braxton：很好，哥哥，你又让我觉得我是多此一举了。所以我究竟为什么在这里？？  
蹲在地上的、把手里笔直的铁棒抵在面前吊着的大boss下体的Chris维持着回头的姿势，微昂着头，眼神躲闪，气势全无：“……对不起，Braxton。”  
Braxton：“……操。”一半因为气，一半因为压制不住自己对Chris的这种软乎乎状态的喜爱。

 

4  
“该死的，Chris。现在这种程度的对手也能够坑到你了吗？你打我时的气势呢？”——By Braxton·发现哥哥被绑架十万火急赶来营救·以为哥哥终于需要自己一次了·结果发现白担心一场里子面子再度丢尽·Wolff。

 

Chris：……完蛋了，这次卖萌也救不了我了。

 

Chris控制不住陈述的本能：“你不高兴。”  
Braxton：现在是说这个的时候吗！这娃谁家的，这么讨人嫌！！

 

Chris讷讷地重复“对不起”，眼见着他的兄弟阴沉着脸步步逼近，修罗场气势全开。  
“你这混蛋你把我当什么？但凡出什么事你从不找我！老子这么大个人站你身后你看不见啊？！啊？！说走就走，三番五次，没个消息！希望我安全？我可去你的吧，老子从小和你一起训练的老子实力你不知道？！“  
Chris试图解释：“我不是这个意思，我，我没有看轻你，只是离我远一点对我们彼此都好……”  
Braxton怒视他：“我不是因为这个问题生气你要我怎么说才懂？我他妈见鬼的是恨你总是躲得远远的把我抛在后面！这么简单的事实你还要我怎么证明？你需要我就和我需要你一样！”  
你为什么总是不承认？宁愿选择孤独、选择女人也不来找我？你要怎样才肯承认？  
这样吗？！  
Braxton上前一步，揪住他哥哥强迫他弯下腰来，他凶狠地冲撞上去撕咬他兄弟的嘴唇——他一般不会这么激烈地对待他柔软的兄弟，但是他现在发现了，也许这种凶狠才是他们所需要的。  
Braxton趁着Chris的极度震惊一路攻城掠地，Chris远比他曾经想象过的还要美好。他清甜而凛冽，像堪萨斯掺着揉碎了的阳光的锋利的田野。  
然后他的兄长一把将他推开了。好吧，不应该说的这么委婉，Chris几乎把他掀飞了出去。接着，Chris持续震惊地、甚至没空抹一把他被啃噬得水光莹润的嘴唇、一个余光也没分给他就径直冲了出去。  
Braxton在原地咂嘴回味了一番，大脑逐渐冷静，缓慢意识到他刚才做了些什么事情，顿时绝望得没脸面对明天的太阳。

 

这回，要完。

 

5  
如果他哥哥再次失去踪影，他一定不会感到惊讶。  
就算他知道如果这次Chris跑了，他这辈子都应该再见不着他了。  
鉴于他昨晚做了那样混账的事，Chris有充足的理由MIA，事实上他扛着火箭弹一声不吭轰了自己也算正常。  
Braxton知道自己不应该再试着去找他了，他怕就算做了充足的心理准备也无法承受再一次的人去楼空。  
他是知道自己的心思的。一直知道。但是Chris不知道。Chris是个性取向笔直的男人，也是个三观笔直的男人，这样的男人就算突然弯成个球也不会对自己的亲兄弟产生非分之想。他能如何向Chris解释自己这种病态的依恋呢？他并不想要男人，他从始至终只想要他的兄弟而已。这样的情绪压抑得久了，他也逐渐开始希望Chris能和他一样，一厢情愿地相信他们都同样地需要着也只需要对方，在他们这种崩坏的、黑暗的人生里，只有彼此是最适合对方的那个人，无论是肉体上还是精神上。  
所有人都会离开，包括父亲，包括Dana，只有他不会，只有他能永远与他并肩。  
而他现在终于让Chris知道了。  
他如何能在这个关头放弃尝试。

 

6  
Chris还在。他没有走。  
他只是背对着他，缓慢地陈述：“对不起，Braxton。我需要一点时间。”

 

于是Braxton便给他时间。没有监听、没有追踪，即使知道他也许会在某一日再度突然失去踪迹。但他还是，沉默地放开了手。

 

7  
距离那次亲吻已经过去了五个月。Braxton觉得自己平静得不可思议。  
他不骄不躁地接单子，镇定自若地开枪揍人，心平气和地早睡早起。何止平静，他简直心如止水。  
Chris的电话就是在这样一个平静的早晨打来的。

 

“喂？”Braxton在心里默默地给自己点了个赞，照他现在这个状态，重新和Chris假装成普通兄弟绝对没有问题。  
“Braxton，”他的兄弟慢慢地说，语调正常，温度刚好，“你……或许……可能……可以和我一起吃个饭吗？”  
“什么时候在哪里？我会来的。”  
“现在。我家。”Chris顿了一顿，终于还是坦白，“我需要和你谈一谈。”  
“我马上到。”Braxton说。

 

8  
Braxton到时，午饭正好上桌，时机分毫不差。  
他们面对面坐着，沉默用餐，Chris一声不吭。  
Braxton仔细瞅了他一眼，发现他和五个月前没两样，便重又将头埋进餐盘。

 

直到Chris毫无征兆地突然停止进食。  
Braxton被唬了一跳。Chris从不会也不许任何人打断自己的进食过程。这种状况简直闻所未闻见所未见。  
然后就见他哥哥以一种同样闻所未闻见所未见的速度、艰难地说：“这几天，我做了一些计算……”  
Braxton：？？这种时候，你跟我说这个？？  
他哥哥没敢正眼看他，持续艰难地从嘴里往外蹦些不成句的词：“我觉得……你……如果，实在不行的话……你可以……我们……我……”  
Braxton作为一个资深读哥机自行拼凑着他哥说不出来的半截话，连蒙带猜地，竟是灵光一现咂摸出些不同寻常的滋味来。  
这感觉，有戏！  
于是，Braxton Wolff拿出了他所有的耐心和温柔，和小学老师似的，引导着他突然变成智障儿童的哥哥磕磕巴巴地将他这五个月的所作所为及心灵历程吐露了个干净。  
总的来说，就是他哥做了无数计算来分析他、分析自己、分析他们之间的关系，结果人生头一回的遇上了无解的情况。他强迫症的哥哥誓要做出这道题，一来二去地把自己绕了进去，一不小心代入了他从一开始就一直否认的答案，结果瞬间豁然开朗。  
Chris试过了所有他自以为正确的答案，才发现自己一直以来都是错的。  
从始至终都只有一个答案——他需要Braxton，一如Braxton那样渴求着他。  
但是他还需要一个答案。他需要一个概率。  
所以他给Braxton打了电话，决定把自己赔进去了。

 

很多话Chris不会讲，但是没关系，Braxton会用实际行动替他说。

 

Chris终于还是没能吃完他的午餐。但是Braxton用另一种方式填饱了他。

 

Braxton终于如他五个月前所愿的那样扯掉了Chris碍眼的居家服，他沿着Chris的嘴唇、脖颈、胸膛一路啃噬下来，直没进他哥欲望挺立的毛从。他揉捏着Chris丰满的胸肌，啃咬他挺立充血的乳头，再度凶狠起来地留下指印。他们不间断地接吻，涎液顺着Chris昂起的颈线淌到胸膛。Braxton循序渐进地将开拓他哥后穴的手指增加到三根，直起上身欣赏他哥变得嫣红的眼角。他俯下身亲吻他，同时阴茎挺入。被填满的瞬间他们都感到完整。他如愿听见Chris瞬间嘶哑的呻吟和呜咽，看见Chris的眼泪滑进鬓角，他爱死了他在他身下这副软得溃不成军的模样。  
Chris早已不知自己身在何处了，他和他的兄弟彼此纠缠，仿佛余生仅存的愿望，就是将对方挤压进自己的身体里。  
他得到他的答案了。不是错误，是唯一对的事。  
他无意识地念着，不是因为疼痛，亦不是为了安慰：  
“所罗门……格兰迪……星期一落地……星期二受洗……星期三结婚……星期四染疾……星期五病重……星期六去世……星期天入土……”  
“——这就是所罗门·格兰迪的一生。”Braxton接了下去，他低头看着他哥哥，眼里有万千宇宙、漫天星辰。  
他再度俯身。

 

End


End file.
